<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart is gold (but my hands are cold) by Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942080">my heart is gold (but my hands are cold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll'>Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, All-Valley Tournament, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teenagers, its the 80s baybe, teen!lawrusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, please, don't, stop!”</p>
<p>Those were the words that haunted Johnny Lawrence.</p>
<p>One's that followed him day and night, ones that he looked at late at night in the darkness, when no one else was there, and traced them, thinking that they were the rightful punishment he got. That the first time he met his soulmate, they would scream for him to stop. To stay away.</p>
<p>It was the punishment for Johnny Lawrence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart is gold (but my hands are cold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KARATE KID SERIES OR COBRA KAI.</p>
<p>A/N: Based on the first Karate Kid film only. With just a HINT of Cobra Kai canon smattered in. I had this 26 page monstrosity sitting in my folder for ages, and after seeing the third season, I decided this boy need to fly free out into the world. Finished the whole thing in a day. I have too much time on my hands and Imma do what I want. Hope y'all enjoy. Title is from 'Gasoline' by Halsey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“<em>Don't touch it punk!”</em></strong>
</p>
<p>Those were the harsh, gritting words written on the side of Daniel LaRusso's left leg, a statement personally given to him by his soulmate (whoever that happened to be). Every day, when Daniel felt like something was wrong or he was stressed, he'd touch those words, the blocky, dark letters that spelled the first words that his soulmate would say to him.</p>
<p>Of course, they weren't really that nice. Daniel LaRusso just didn't get that lucky.</p>
<p>Now, he was insistently touching them because his mother had just dropped the news that they were moving all the way to California from New Jersey. “But why?” he cried, pushing his hands into his hair as his mother tried to placate him. “Why, I like it here! It's good!”</p>
<p>“Daniel, there are good jobs and opportunities out there in California! There's a chance we could have a better life! We could go to the beach and enjoy the consistent nice weather, plus, it's a new start. Maybe you could meet a nice girl there, or maybe you'll finally meet your soulmate!” His mother said, giving him a broad smile and hoping that she somewhat convinced him. She didn't, but he really didn't have a choice.</p>
<p>Generally, everyone wore a black band usually around where their soulmates words were. Mainly so that people wouldn't try to punk you into thinking that they were your soulmate or tease you for what words you had. Lots of people had nice words, like “hello, how are you?” or “hey, what's up?”, but some people had funnier ones like “if you ever come near my dog again I'll shove this hose so far up your ass you'll be coughing up rubber for three weeks!”. Daniel's words were less funny and more mean, and he constantly wore a black band around his leg. He honestly had thought of every scenario possible where his soulmate could say those words. Maybe he teased her and took her stuff and she said them, maybe she was a bit of a tomboy so she would say punk, but Daniel didn't really know.</p>
<p>Daniel was always on the lookout for even a boy possibly saying his words. It happened, and it wasn't very pretty for those people. Even with the whole concept of the universe knowing who was right for you, many people still thought it was wrong. Lots of people who were boys who had boy soulmates or girls who had girl soulmates got lots of shit and sometimes would get badly hurt for it. Daniel didn't really think about it, but he didn't have a problem with gay people. He knew he was straight and really liked girls, so he probably wouldn't get a male soulmate anyway. But he could never be too certain, as fate had a way of playing nasty tricks on you.</p>
<p>Every day, probably like most people, he lived in a constant state of nervousness at someone coming close to saying his words or having the person he just met saying his words. Daniel never had anyone say his words, mainly because he's never provoked someone to have to say something like that, but he had a bad feeling about California. Even though it would be a new opportunity for him, he felt like he would get in more trouble than he ever hoped for.</p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>When in California, Daniel met Freddy, who had a band around his neck and thankfully didn't say his words. Neither did the crazy old lady sitting by the pool. So far, so good.</p>
<p>When he ended up going to the beach party and meeting some of Freddy's other friends, he genuinely had a pretty good time with them. They were all cool, all not his soulmate (thank god), and were pretty fun to hang out with.</p>
<p>However, the girls at the beach were what really got Daniel's attention, especially the pretty blonde with the curly hair. She had a band around her wrist, tiny and delicate. His new friends caught on.</p>
<p>“Hey, why don't you go talk to her, huh?” They egged him on, and even though Daniel protested, one of them kicked the ball in the girls' direction, where the blonde curly haired girl was the one who took it. Daniel finally got pushed over to her, joking and laughing at the guys as he approached her. The reason why he was hesitant was because if she, maybe, possibly, was his soulmate, he didn't want to find out now and ruin it. Daniel at least wanted more time to come up with something smart enough to say so that she didn't have something stupid like “oh, um....” written on her wrist.</p>
<p>As he drew closer, she beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>“Hey, did you lose something?” she said, and Daniel internally shook his head at his silliness. Not even close. He thought, maybe, somehow, but his words were too harsh and cruel to be said by someone who was so cute. Regardless, he did like her, and nobody ever said you weren't allowed to date people who weren't your soulmate. Maybe they could be friends, if nothing else.</p>
<p>They joked and laughed, as he showed her tricks and talked about his family and friends while she spoke about her hobbies and plans for graduation. He decided to be a bit forward about the band.</p>
<p>“So...” he said, looking down at her wrist. She caught on, and instinctively clasped her hand around it. “Oh, I'm sorry if it bothers—”</p>
<p>“No, no, it's fine, haven't met my soulmate yet,” she laughed, and he smiled. “Just, you know, people ask all the time and then they tell other guys that like me so they can say my words to me. It's super cruel and I just hate it,” she confessed, and Daniel nodded in sympathy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sucks. I would hate for someone to take advantage of that. That's why we have the bands, right?” he laughed, and she giggled with him.</p>
<p>Eventually, they moved away from the topic, and she ended up accidentally kicking the ball further away, which he excused himself to go after.</p>
<p>But when he came back, he was faced with a different scene. A bunch of boys, all tall and in bright jackets, were bothering the girls, and one especially, a blond with a black bandana, was bothering the girl Daniel was chatting with. He was obviously frustrated while she was as well, and he took her radio and began to demand that she speak to him.</p>
<p>Daniel watched as an onlooker, and didn't like the guy at all. He was an asshole, and seemed to demand her attention even when she wasn't interested. He slowly started to approach them, and was then shocked when the bandana boy grabbed the radio and threw it to the ground. The girl, furious, pushed him back and claimed he broke it. Daniel moved to insert himself, possibly to save her from this blond asshole.</p>
<p>The blond asshole noticed him right away as he reached to give the girl back her radio.</p>
<p>“Don't touch it punk!” he commanded, and Daniel felt the whole world shift.</p>
<p>His blood ran cold and a chill went up his body, one that shook him to the core. He looked at the blond in a sort of shock, and noticed his left forearm covered with a black band. In his mind, the only thing Daniel thought of was <em>'no no no no nononononononopleasenogodwhyME'</em>.</p>
<p>The blond, oblivious to Daniel's panic, ripped the radio from Daniel's hands. Daniel instantly made a decision, and swore that he would never speak directly to this blond ever. He would never let him know that they were soulmates.</p>
<p>Daniel could already tell. Not only was he a boy, but he was this handsome pretty boy with a fancy jacket and clothes who had a hoard of goon friends at his side. If the girl was from the rich side, and this blond looked liked he dated her, there was the obvious conclusion that he must be rich like her too. Not only rich, but more popular and cooler than Daniel.</p>
<p>God, he didn't know what would be worse. If the girl was his soulmate or this douchebag blond.</p>
<p>Daniel was obviously taking too long to have his panic about his soulmate, and brought himself back to reality and bit his bottom lip, making sure he wouldn't spill a word from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Give it back Johnny,” the pretty girl said, and Daniel made a note of that. <em>Johnny.</em></p>
<p>“No, not until you talk to me.” While Johnny was distracted, Daniel ripped the radio away and went to hand it to the girl. Johnny, who didn't appreciate that, growled, and grabbed the radio back.</p>
<p>“What, you want the radio back, huh?” Johnny taunted, and Daniel simply nodded, still biting his lip. “What's the matter, cat got your tongue?” Daniel glared, and went to reach for the radio, but Johnny quickly pushed the radio back into Daniel's chest, knocking him over. Daniel, furious and hurt at the cruel treatment of his now discovered soulmate, got up and ran to hit Johnny. The male simply side stepped him and left out his leg, letting Daniel trip and fall on his face. Daniel, feeling his blood pump and his face hurt at the sand scratching it, got up again and attacked Johnny, who again side stepped and tripped Daniel. Johnny rolled his eyes at this skinny, dark skinned nerd. Who the fuck did he think he was?</p>
<p>Freddy and his buddies helped Daniel up, who only felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Daniel faced Johnny off, and the other prepared as well. Johnny spun around and landed a kick in Daniel's stomach, making the boy wheeze over and fall. Johnny turned to Ali, who was furious and trying to escape Dutch's grip.</p>
<p>“You started this, all I wanted to do was talk,” he said to her. Ali begged him to leave Daniel alone and she promised she would talk to him. Johnny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, where did I hear that before?”</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to Daniel. “What about you hero, had enough?” Of course, Johnny wouldn't have felt it but Daniel did, he felt the slight thrum of warmth run through him at Johnny's comment of 'hero'. It was supposed to be a teasing remark, void of any actual appreciation or respect, but it gave Daniel the power to punch Johnny in the face, even though it felt like a needle had pierced him. <em>'Goddamn this soul bond,'</em> Daniel thought, <em>'the shittiest guy on the planet and he just happens to be my fucking soulmate. And hopefully, he won't ever know it.'</em></p>
<p>Daniel didn't know if keeping this from Johnny was so that Daniel could use this as revenge against him, a way to prevent Johnny from ever knowing who his one and only was supposed to be while Daniel would hold it like an anchor in his heart for the rest of his life. Or if it was to protect himself from the wrath that Johnny and his friends would obviously have against him, probably calling him a fag and saying that he 'tainted' Johnny even though he had nothing to do with it.</p>
<p>Or maybe, it was to protect Johnny, give him something better than Daniel LaRusso, and no matter how much Daniel disliked Johnny, he knew that the other had more waiting for him than Daniel did. A cruel and more vicious part of Daniel, the one that told him he wasn't worth it, said that Johnny didn't deserve to be stuck with a worthless soulmate like Daniel. He deserved someone more, someone better. Not Daniel.</p>
<p>Johnny, taken aback by the strike and watching as the scrawny boy tried to take him in a fight, snarled. </p>
<p>Johnny easily lands another kick in the stomach and several strikes, knocking Daniel to the ground, who moaned in pain. Johnny felt a slightly sting in his neck, turning his head around to ease it. Ali eventually was released from Dutch and proceeded to hit and push Johnny, accusing him of being a dick and telling him to leave.</p>
<p>Daniel tasted the blood in his mouth and didn't even bother to get back up, as his stomach hurt and his head hurt and his heart, oh his heart, hurt beyond belief. He just got to California and already got beat up by some douche and his friends in front of the whole beach. And that douche was his soulmate. Daniel tried not to cry, wishing that he'd never even gone to California.</p>
<p>Ali, pissed off beyond belief, watched as Johnny and his cronies laughed and congratulated each other for their victory. The other guys Daniel just met laughed at his pathetic attempt to fight Johnny, while Freddy looked at him sadly. She went to go comfort Daniel, and asked him if he was fine. Daniel felt anything but fine as Ali's friends led her off and Johnny and his friends rode off.</p>
<p>When Daniel got home that night, he stared at himself in the mirror and tried to imagine what it would be like to date Johnny, his soulmate. What it would be like to have been in Ali's place. To have Johnny insist on speaking to Daniel since Johnny did something, like he always probably did, to piss Daniel off. Having a fight over some stupid shit and yelling at each other. Go home upset and then maybe making up. Daniel sighed. Even his fantasies of Johnny were awful. But he didn't expect any better, since Johnny seemed, was, the type anyway. Daniel then took off his band and brushed the letters on his legs, feeling the electricity run through his body at them, now that half of the bond was complete. He would never let Johnny know. Not as long as he lived.</p>
<p>Daniel did his best to hide the bruises from last night from his mom, but luckily, she came home late. But she found out anyway in the morning, no thanks to her motherly instincts. She was shocked, and demanded to know what happened. Daniel, still dizzy and feeling like shit from the creation of the soul bond, and also feeling, to his annoyance, desperate to see Johnny again, tried to cover up what happened. He was defending the boy who was going to be the death of him, probably literally. Everything was just...awful. He wanted to be back home with his family, away from everything and everyone here in California, and try to find a way to destroy the soulbond once and for all.</p>
<p>And it was like, no matter where Daniel went, Johnny was sure to follow. Like the universe wasn't laughing at him enough already.</p>
<p>Daniel saw Johnny before school, looking nothing like the hardened, aggressive boy he saw on the beach. Now, Johnny kind of looked...ethereal, with his white sweater and hair feathered across his forehead. He would have been the type of boy Daniel would have thought helped old ladies cross the street or volunteer at homeless shelters. The type of boy Daniel would have rather been paired with. During soccer tryouts, he tried not to get distracted by the way Johnny's hair shone in the sunlight. And at the Cobra Kai dojo, Daniel realized he was more than fucked as Johnny lead the group in strikes and had a smug grin on his face.</p>
<p>Later, when having lunch with his mom, listening to her excitedly talk about her new position as a manager, he tried to be happy for her. He really did, but thinking about everything that happened that day, and seeing Johnny (with his soft skin and haughty smile at seeing Daniel make a fool of himself) made him more tired than ever.</p>
<p>And it didn't help that she was asking if Daniel was interested in anyone. What was he going to say? <em>'Mom, it's real complicated, you see, my soulmate is the guy who keeps beating me up and taunting me, and I can't tell him because I don't want him to have that power over me, and in ways, I still feel lesser in his eyes, like I'm not worthy of him or something?'</em> isn't something you can say over some spring rolls. So he lied. Told her about Ali. Ali was safe. Ali was pretty and confident and smart, and actually liked Daniel. But Daniel knew, in his heart of hearts, he could never really be with her, or love her. But he can like her. And have fun with her. </p>
<p>Daniel was fucked beyond belief and he didn't know what to do. How was he going to get out of this?</p>
<p>Well, in ways, he wasn't. While biking home, Daniel felt his neck tingle, the way it did when Johnny was close, and he felt his stomach drop. He hurried on his bike down the road and he heard the whooping shouts and yells of the Cobra Kai's. Daniel knew they were after him, because this path was the only way to Daniel's house, and no way in hell would someone like Johnny Lawrence with his bright red jacket and fancy karate school lessons be caught dead in some slum.</p>
<p>But Daniel wasn't fast enough, and in no time, Johnny and his friends rolled up on their motorbikes, surrounding Daniel so that he had no escape.</p>
<p>“Looking for a shortcut back to Newark Daniel?” Jimmy jeered, and Daniel felt his heart rise in his throat. Daniel glanced over to Johnny, who was grinning smugly.</p>
<p>“No, he wants to learn karate!” Johnny taunted, laughing as his buddies closed in on Daniel. “Well, here's your first lesson! How to take a fall!”</p>
<p>Daniel felt himself moving closer to the edge of the cliff down the hill, and he panicked, as the wall of Cobra Kai's to his right disappeared and the cliff closing in on him.</p>
<p>“Hey, what, no, stop, what are you doing?” he said in a panic, but to no one in particular, as the handlebar of the bike wobbling out of his control. Even in a moment of crisis like this, Daniel still tried to not speak directly to Johnny. It would serve him right though, if he knew. Imagine how everyone would react if they found out Johnny knocked his soulmate down a cliff. However, none of that mattered as the buzzing sound of their motorbikes, laughter and invasive presence drowned Daniel.</p>
<p>“Don't think about the pain!” Johnny's last parting words were as the Cobra Kai's left, and Daniel took a painful tumble down the hill. Once he reached the bottom, bruised and in pain, heart pounding in his ears as his whole body thrummed, he clenched his eyes and willed himself not to cry.</p>
<p>And when he yelled at his mom that night, she wasn't the one he was really mad at. She didn't deserve all this shit he was putting on her. He knew she was doing her best, and wanted to help them, give Daniel a better life and better chances. It wasn't her fault. And she couldn't have known. But as he kept repeating to her that he wanted to go home, the stinging of the cut on his face and his pride crushed, part of his evil, soulless little stupid <em>fucking</em> heart kept bringing Johnny up. Like Johnny was all of sudden going to fix things, like his heart didn't know that Johnny was the cause of all their pain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daniel was frustrated at not being able to escape Johnny. It wasn't like he purposefully looked for Johnny. Daniel could just pinpoint where Johnny was, because the tugging in his mind always made him look to find Johnny. It's why he always stared at Johnny, and it was so obvious the Cobra Kai's noticed and decided to comment on it.</p>
<p>“What's with the staring Danielle? You like Johnny? Want him to be your boyfriend you fairy?” Dutch called, and the others snickered and laughed. Daniel wanted to yell <em>'yeah, and your friend is a fairy too, cause he's my soulmate!'</em>, but kept his mouth shut, face burning as he turned away. They continued to taunt him. Johnny, who was laughing as well, stopped and sat quietly in the rambunctious laughter as he observed Daniel.</p>
<p>But now, Daniel was running for his life away from Johnny again, and it felt like a sick game. In ways, the stories of soulmates conflicted with what Daniel was experiencing. The whole point of a soulmate was someone who fit you romantically at every level, and complimented and fit with you in all possible ways. Movies, stories and books talked about the wonder of soulmates, and soulmates protecting each other with their lives and sacrificing themselves for their ultimate love. Someone who would love you and care for you unconditionally, held your hand and whispered about how much they meant to you. But Daniel, who felt fear racing in his heart and the incessant nagging in the back of his mind, felt the irony and absolute bullshit of all those stories. His soulmate, his love of his life, was about to beat the everloving shit out of him and would probably kill him if he could. Daniel was the one suffering with the half formed soulbond, while Johnny was obviously unaffected.</p>
<p>And everything was going so well! Daniel was bonding well with Mr. Miyagi, who was patient and understanding, but funny in his own way, and Daniel and Ali were getting along just fine. It probably looked to others like their relationship was going in a romantic direction, as Ali would sometimes stare a little too longingly at Daniel, and Daniel would immediately soften up when she was around, but there was always that boundary, that stupid, tall blond boundary between them, standing in the way, affecting them both in different ways. Ways that currently, Ali didn't know of.</p>
<p>Daniel continued to run as fast as he could. The longer the bond continued, he would be able to catch glimpses of Johnny's thoughts and what he saw. He wasn't there yet, but he didn't even want to be. He didn't want to see himself from Johnny's perspective. He didn't want to feel his hate and anger.</p>
<p>He ran through the fields, Johnny yelling incessantly that he was “dead meat!” as he reached the fence that he had to get over so he could get home. But he was too slow. He started climbing the fence, but Johnny then grabbed him and started to pull.</p>
<p>Daniel wanted to scream. He hated when Johnny touched him, whether it was to push him down or corner him or whatever, the slow warmth that would flood him whenever Johnny touched him. It made his fingers slip and his body weak, and he fell off the fence and was thrown into the middle of a Cobra Kai circle. Johnny looked crazed, his blond hair wet and stringy but still framed his face, the skeleton makeup slightly smudged.</p>
<p>The boys took turns throwing him around and Johnny grabbed him, hands gripping his shirt as Johnny shook him.</p>
<p>“You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you little twerp? Nah, you had to push it. Well, now you're gonna pay,” Johnny laughed as he hit Daniel, and the other boys took their turns, with Johnny delivering most of the kicks.</p>
<p>When Daniel hit the fence, the warmth of the soulbond finally was superseded by the pain of their attacks, and he fell, wishing desperately that someone, anyone, would save him. A foolish, traitorous part of his brain hoped that it would be Johnny, but he got something close enough as he was pulled up by Dutch.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone man, he's had enough!” Bobby said, facing Johnny. As Bobby continued to tell Johnny to stop and that Daniel had had enough; Daniel saw that the fury in Johnny's eyes told him it was never enough.</p>
<p>But then he was saved. By Mr. Miyagi. Who totally beat all five of them up and left them laying on the ground moaning and complaining. Daniel, who was hazy and sore, felt himself get picked up and carried away.</p>
<p>In Miyagi's office, he helped heal Daniel with some warm washcloths and antiseptic, and Daniel felt desperate. He needed someone to talk to about this. Someone who would give him insight.</p>
<p>“Mr. Miyaji?”</p>
<p>“Miyagi. Hai?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Mr. Miyagi, what do you think about soulmates?” There was silence, and then Mr. Miyagi spoke.</p>
<p>“Ah, soulmate. Very important. They are your perfect half, there to help you learn about yourself and world. Have you met yours?”</p>
<p>“That's not really important, but.” Mr. Miyagi raised a brow but didn't say anything. “I wanted to know what would you do if hypothetically...your soulmate was....really mean and like a bully.”</p>
<p>Mr. Miyagi looked at Daniel, but was quiet as he contemplated. Daniel felt that maybe he was just a little too specific, as it seemed like Mr. Miyagi was staring into his soul, and he was worried about his reaction, but Mr. Miyagi spoke.</p>
<p>“Sometime fate is not nice Daniel-san, and we learn to deal with it. If they are your soulmate, you know they will be important for life, whether that is relationship or friendship. Or even enemies.” Miyagi says the last one with conviction, looking directly at Daniel as he sipped his tea.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Daniel could muster.</p>
<p>“Do not worry, world has way for knowing what is right. You be patient. Be yourself and do not try to make things happen. They will.”</p>
<p>They continued to talk for the rest of the night, and after that, Daniel felt the best he's been since he got here. He thanked Miyagi, and left to go home.</p>
<p>Maybe things could be different.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<em>No, please, don't, stop!”</em></p>
<p>Those were the words that haunted Johnny Lawrence.</p>
<p>Ones that followed him day and night, ones that he looked at late at night in the darkness, when no one else was there, and traced them, thinking that they were the rightful punishment. That the first time he'd meet his soulmate, they would scream for him to stop. To stay away.</p>
<p>It was the punishment for Johnny Lawrence.</p>
<p>In ways, those words made him the man he was. Along with his shitty stepfather and the abuse of Kreese, Johnny had become hardened, arrogant and smug. If his soulmate was going to fear him, he'd give them a good reason to.</p>
<p>But, his mother still insisted on his goodness. That maybe, those words weren't something that Johnny directly did to the other person, maybe it was a misunderstanding or a mistake. But Johnny knew, when he would look at them at night and stare, tracing over the blocky letters on his inner left forearm and feel close to someone he didn't know yet, he knew the truth.</p>
<p>It both haunted and empowered him. To know that your soulmate feared you, that you did something to them, was another cosmic punishment for Johnny. That not only did Johnny's father and his stepfather not love him, but that his soulmate didn't either? That was what he deserved.</p>
<p>Whenever his stepfather would say how much of a waste of space Johnny was, Johnny would touch the words on his arm. Even with their haunting potential, they gave him comfort that there was at least someone out there for him, in a fucked up way. Sometimes, he wanted to prove the old bastard wrong, and tell him he did have a soulmate. Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot, but he wasn't like his stepfather, who didn't have any words. There was someone. Someone out there for him. And he would find them.</p>
<p>Whenever Kreese would tell him his stance was poor and his strikes were weak, even if they weren't, Johnny would try his best to just brush against the black band covering his arm during class, for any sort of reassurance, for any sort of safety, from all the shit that was happening in his life.</p>
<p>His best striking arm was the one with the words on it anyway.</p>
<p>His friends all knew, of course they knew, since they found out one day after school. They didn't stop bugging Johnny about it, saying it wasn't fair that all of them knew each others words since they were little but they didn't know Johnny's. He was always secretive about his. After class, pressed about their constant remarks and wanting to shut them up once and for all, he pulled them to the side where no one passed and ripped off the band, showing them his arm.</p>
<p>“There, happy? You losers appeased yet?” Johnny spit, clenching his fists as he showed them the words on his arm. They all went quiet, the remarks and laughing dying down as they read it. There was silence.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” from Dutch was all that was said.</p>
<p>But they all took it in stride, trying to tell Johnny that 'it probably wasn't what he thought it was' and they all worked together to look out for tournament days, matches, any confrontations, and sometimes even sought out people to push around, to see if that person would say Johnny's words. It wasn't exactly an effective or smart strategy, but Johnny was angry. Angry that his soulmate hated him, angry at the world, angry at everything.</p>
<p>Then Daniel LaRusso came along and ruined everything.</p>
<p>Johnny and Ali dated because both of them had shitty words (hers were “oh god, not<em> you</em>”) and they liked each other, bonded over their shared pain and she was pretty. She made him smile and she stood her ground, and Johnny liked that in a girl.</p>
<p>But then Daniel fucking LaRusso fucked all that up and made it his personal mission to make Johnny's life a fucking shitshow.</p>
<p>Not only did this little <em>punk</em> try to defend Ali's honour, that was not his place, he tried to hit Johnny. And got a good one at that too. Johnny didn't tolerate disrespect from weak little dweebs like LaRusso, so Johnny taught him a lesson of pain and punishment. If LaRusso didn't stay down, then that was his fault. Johnny had no problem beating his ass till next week.</p>
<p>But LaRusso somehow couldn't let it go. He was just, everywhere. Being his snarky, annoying little shit self, showing off on the soccer field with that stupid knee bounce thing, walking around school with the bruise Johnny gave him like a badge of honour, talking to Ali as if he had the fucking right. Bobby gave him what he deserved, tripping him on the field, which sent LaRusso into a little rage fit. Then, the idiot attempted to join Cobra Kai to protect himself.</p>
<p>Johnny didn't know why he cared so fucking much where Daniel was and what he was doing. Yeah, he was upset about Ali, but Johnny was capable of take “no” for an answer, and he couldn't exactly do anything to stop Ali and Daniel from dating. The more he resisted, the further she was pushed.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he just wanted to fucking touch Daniel, for whatever fucking weird reason. Whether it was to bump him in the hallway, or push him or knock his shit over, Johnny found any excuse to find Daniel and fuck with him. Feel the brush of his skin against Johnny's. To see his pale skin against that tan arm. That feeling would cause Johnny to angrily contemplate it for hours, wondering what it meant.</p>
<p>It got the boys concerned.</p>
<p>“Ya know, it's kinda weird you keep making us go after Daniel. Doesn't it get boring?” Bobby tested as the five sat at a table for lunch and Johnny kept his eye peeled for Daniel.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the twerp's getting too cocky ever since we got...hit by that fucking old man,” Dutch commented, devouring another sandwich for lunch. It probably was Jimmy's or something. “He ain't worth it.”</p>
<p>“If he keeps fucking bugging us and showing his goddamn face around here, then he deserves to know who's boss,” Johnny said, still not looking at the group.</p>
<p>Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked at the other Cobra Kai members. They weren't bullies. Not really. They didn't push people around, and even though Daniel was kind of a dick, they didn't need to make his life a living hell. So what was with the...</p>
<p>“Obsession, Johnny?” Bobby asked, and Johnny paused.</p>
<p>“What?” Johnny asked, turning his head to look at Bobby. Bobby raised his other eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I just asked, 'what's with the obsession, Johnny?' Why do you care so much about Daniel?” Bobby asked, and Johnny glared at him.</p>
<p>“I do not give a shit about that Jersey punk, okay? He just keeps getting on our fucking nerves,” Johnny spat, and continued to look for Daniel. The others looked at each other, all with the same idea in mind. There was no 'our' in this scenario, but no one was going to question Johnny.</p>
<p>But after that night at Halloween, LaRusso and that old man showed up and challenged Cobra Kai to the All-Valley fucking tournament. So now, Daniel was taking karate lessons from some old man in a shed. Johnny knew there was no fucking way that this little nerd was gonna be able to learn karate decent enough to even make it through the first round. They were gonna wipe the floor with him.</p>
<p>But, as Johnny was listening to Kreese speak down to Miyagi, Johnny felt his mind wander, and he began to really....<em>look</em>...at LaRusso, with his fluffy brown hair and his deep, large, Bambi brown eyes, and his—</p>
<p><em>'No, what the hell Johnny?!'</em> he thought, shocked at his own thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? But Johnny scanned LaRusso, looking for where a band might be. All of Johnny's friends wore visible bands on their wrists, neck and arms, but Johnny didn't see any on LaRusso. Maybe his were on his leg, or somewhere on his body that wasn't normally exposed. Johnny snickered internally, he couldn't imagine what shitty words LaRusso got stuck with. Maybe his soulmate was some fat troll girl, or some super old lady at those country club parties Johnny always had to attend.</p>
<p>Maybe his soulmate was some pretty girl, with light eyes and light hair, who was also tough and cruel but could be sweet and gentle inside.</p>
<p>Johnny didn't know why he cared.</p>
<p>When after karate class, Jimmy, a grin splitting his face, said he spotted Daniel at that restaurant with his mom, Johnny felt his heartbeat quicken. </p>
<p>“Boys, boys, guess who I saw at the Oriental Express!” Jimmy said, causing the gang to pause.</p>
<p>“Who?” Johnny asked, already having a feeling who it was. He started moving determinedly in the opposite direction, the Cobra's following.</p>
<p>“I saw Daniel with his mommy, they were having brunch or something like a couple of mom's,” Jimmy snickered, and the boys moved faster to get a better look. How fucking pathetic. Daniel probably spent time with his mommy because he doesn't have any real friends. Not even someone as saintly as Ali would want to spend that much time with him.</p>
<p>When they saw him, Johnny felt that first incline, the clenching of his gut. His head began to feel lightheaded, but in a...good way, the way you feel when you're just on the brink of reaching tipsy. Johnny watched as Daniel smiled at his mom, and Johnny noticed that Daniel's mother looked a lot like him. They looked...happy. Like they were having a good time. Like they <em>liked</em> each other.</p>
<p>Somehow, that made Johnny angry, and he turned to the boys who he didn't know were laughing and joking with each other. Did he miss something?</p>
<p>“Boys, how about we teach this Jersey trash who's boss? Show him he can't just show up at our dojo and think he can beat us,” Johnny said, grinning to the others, who nodded and jeered in agreement.</p>
<p>They quickly rushed off, plan in motion, and Johnny forgot about the feeling in his head and the pain in his gut.</p>
<p>But somehow, the worst feeling came the day after Johnny and his friend's got beat in by that old man. Now, Daniel thought he was one of their <em>equals</em>. Daniel confronted them with Ali and Johnny felt that swooping sensation in his gut while Daniel taunted them, looking smug. Johnny felt that flicker of anger ignite in him again as another, more confusing emotion was hidden beneath it. Johnny wasn't sure, but it kind of felt like pride.</p>
<p>Pride? Why would he be proud of LaRusso? For what? Being a fucking dick? Sicking an old man on them and humiliating them?</p>
<p>Somehow, this feeling overtook most of Johnny's anger, and he didn't even feel like hitting him. He really wanted to, but it was all muddled. He could feel the rage radiating off the other Cobra Kai's, who looked like they would lay Daniel in in a second. When the group scattered after Daniel tried to drag them into an impromptu history lesson with Mr. Harris, Johnny still felt that thrum, and as he walked away, he couldn't stop looking back to see if maybe, Daniel was watching too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been a while since Daniel went to the beach.</p>
<p>He refused, simply out of principle, not because his almost first experience of California and <strike>his soulmate</strike> were getting his shit kicked in.</p>
<p>He still hadn't told Mr. Miyagi about Johnny and the whole 'he's my soulmate' thing. He probably should have. Mr. Miyagi seemed to know how to solve any problem, and always seemed to know what to do.</p>
<p>But Daniel was now here at the beach to train, and even though it was gorgeous and sun was bright and high and the sand was soft and white and he was going to be taught all kinds of cool karate with Mr. Miyagi, he couldn't stop thinking about Johnny.</p>
<p>How Johnny embarrassed him at Golf n' Stuff with Ali, and how the soulbond was getting stronger, to the point where Daniel would feel an emotion that wasn't his own, like anger. Lots of it. And sometimes, in class, he would be listening to the lecture and then, all of a sudden, be transported across the room and seeing, for a brief second, one of his teachers from a different angle.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew. Ask Mr. Miyagi. Again.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, Mr. Miyagi....I wanted to ask you about soulmates again,” Daniel said, both of his hands twisting around each other. Mr. Miyagi raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Daniel-san want to know a lot about soulmate. Why not ask soulmate?” Mr. Miyagi asked, and Daniel turned his head away quickly.</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Miyagi, what would you do if your soulmate was....like a bad person, they were rude and cruel and hurt people?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Miyagi sure that Daniel-san already ask this question before. But like Mr. Miyagi said, soulmate couple is like yin and yang. They are not opposites, they are two parts of one whole,” Mr. Miyagi said, making a circular motion with his hands. Daniel frowned.</p>
<p>“But, what if I don't want to be h-my soulmate's other part? What if I hate them? What if they make my life miserable?” Daniel asked, his voice getting louder and angrier as he posed each question. When he finished, he snapped his mouth shut, feeling embarrassed for letting his emotions get the best of him.</p>
<p>“Does soulmate know you are soulmate?” Mr. Miyagi asked, with that tone that told Daniel he's seen much more beyond his years. Daniel didn't reply and simply shifted a bit. Mr. Miyagi chuckled.</p>
<p>“Why not tell soulmate? Maybe give perspective. Maybe not so bad.” Daniel gawked at that idea.</p>
<p>“No way Mr. Miyagi, I know who my soulmate is, h-they're not like that, they won't ever change,” Daniel said, staring down solemnly at the sand. He grabbed a handful of it and squeezed it, letting it pour out slightly from his fist.</p>
<p>“Daniel-san, who is soulmate?” Mr. Miyagi asked, voice now filled with concern.</p>
<p>“I can't tell you,” Daniel whispered, and Mr. Miyagi smiled slightly.</p>
<p>“Is soulmate a murderer?” Daniel's eyes shot open and he gasped.</p>
<p>“Mr. Miyagi, that's awful! No, of course not!” Daniel said, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. Mr. Miyagi simply chuckled.</p>
<p>“If not, then why worry so much? Daniel-san, soulmate not easy. Life not easy. But soulmate take work. Like karate take work. If want soulmate to work, you must work,” Mr. Miyagi said, smiling at Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes. “You should tell them. That you are soulmates. Start off in right direction.”</p>
<p>Daniel sighed, but he considered it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Johnny is hoping the country club meet up with Ali will change things.</p>
<p>He's always hated these things. Getting dressed up in a stuffy suit and talking to people you don't care about or like sucks, but Ali always made it easier. They would usually go out to the back and make out, or before that, when they were just friends, they would swing from the trees or go running through the golf course, getting their shoes and clothes all stained with green. Then they would tell each other a new elaborate story of how the other met their soulmate and how the words were said. It always cheered him up to hear her stories. Ali always had a way of making the best out of the worst.</p>
<p>Johnny unconsciously placed his fingers over his words. This time, they felt like they were going to burn right through his armband.</p>
<p>Daniel, however, was hating every minute standing outside of Encino Oaks Country Club, that place that was reminding him, again, that Ali, and even Johnny, were leagues above whatever world Daniel was living in. </p>
<p>But Ali wasn't coming out, and he needed to know. Was she caught up in something? Did she even want to see him? He knew Johnny was there. So he went in through the back, easily blended in with the rest of the staff. He look through one of the plastic windows of the swinging doors, and he saw what he feared the most.</p>
<p>Johnny dancing with Ali. Johnny, with his stupid tweed brown suit and blond hair and pretty mouth and clear skin. Ali, with her bouncy blonde curls and pretty dress and soft skin. And in that moment, Daniel didn't know who he was more jealous of.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Johnny to notice Daniel. It was like a sixth sense to him. And Johnny knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>As Johnny pulled Ali in close to kiss her, Johnny felt that sensation again. The one he felt when he looked at Ali and LaRusso together, that deep, pitted anger and jealousy that would claw at his insides. But he didn't understand why this time, kissing her, feeling the same soft pout of her lips against his, even in a constrained, forced situation, made him feel sick.</p>
<p>She pushed him away, furious. “Don't you ever do that to me again!” He heard a crashing sound and looked up, seeing what he wanted to accomplish. The clawing sensation was gone and only replaced by a sort of peace. There, Daniel lay in a large pile of spaghetti, surrounded by frustrated waiters, and Johnny began to laugh. But as he laughed and she slapped him, leaving him both shocked and impressed, he felt the joy that came from seeing Daniel embarrass himself ebb away into something darker, a sort of shame and loss. His smile began to fall as he looked at Daniel, who looked back at him with wide, pleading dark eyes. Johnny felt as if someone had cut him. He let in a breath as if to save himself, and with that, Daniel got up and ran.</p>
<p>The fact that the feeling was stronger when he saw Daniel so helpless and embarrassed didn't make sense. He didn't know what it meant. As he was motioned by Ali's parents to sit down with them, he kept looking over at the swinging doors.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The tournament was coming, closer and closer by the day, and between Daniel's birthday and the whole thing with Ali, which got cleared up in a second, Daniel was having a hard time concentrating on Johnny and the tournament at all. He and Mr. Miyagi still trained, but Daniel was understanding karate more as a way of life, a passion, to find balance and control, rather than a means to an end. The tournament only existed to end things between him and Johnny. For good. And they could finally go their separate ways and never see each other again. The soulbond would simply be a distant, painful memory in Daniel's mind.</p>
<p>But Daniel could only hope. He remembered seeing the band on Johnny's arm, and sometimes, when he didn't wear it, he could see a peek of black underneath the sleeve. This meant that Daniel couldn't escape his fate. He'd have to speak to Johnny eventually. He hoped it wasn't so soon.</p>
<p>On Johnny's end, things were slightly different. The tournament was all the Cobra Kai's ever focused on. The tournament was a time to prove themselves. To show everyone that they were the strongest, and that mercy was for the weak. And Johnny was going to prove to Daniel who was the king of the valley.</p>
<p>While Daniel was getting his gi done up in the changing rooms, his head tingled again. He cursed at himself, because he didn't figure out how to get his gi on and Johnny and his band of cronies were approaching.</p>
<p>“Well well well, look who we have here fellas, our little friend Danielle,” Dutch taunted as the Cobra Kai's came into surround Daniel. At the sound of Dutch's voice, Daniel lifted his head in fear, keeping his eyes on Dutch. Daniel always knew Dutch was the toughest out of all of them, and probably the craziest, so he didn't have time to notice Bobby's studying glance on him.</p>
<p>“Oh Danielle, what's the matter, mommy not here to dress you?” Dutch taunted again, and Daniel looked away, hoping that focusing on his gi and ignoring the man would cause him to stop. Daniel didn't have to look to know that Johnny had entered the area, since the soulbond was singing at the presence of Johnny near him. Daniel's stupid heart was begging for Johnny to save them, to stop Dutch, so Daniel had to do what he could to ignore Johnny as best as he could.</p>
<p>“Hey, I'm talking to you punk!” Dutch growled as he pushed Daniel into one of the standing mats. Daniel's hyperactive instincts threw him into a defensive position. Dutch grinned. “Come on, come on, make a move!”</p>
<p>Daniel was tense with fear, and felt that if he had made a move, he'd be dead. Luckily, a referee was there to stop a fight from breaking out. Daniel could feel Johnny leaving before the referee even showed up, and Daniel wasn't given any time to relax when Dutch threatened him, telling Daniel he was “dead meat”. Just like Johnny said on Halloween.</p>
<p>When all the Cobra Kai's left, Daniel fell back onto the bench, taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>Luckily, the tournament itself was exciting. Daniel had never competed like this, and even though Mr. Miyagi had no idea what to expect either, Daniel felt more confident as he won more points and matches. But Daniel could always feel the eyes of the Cobra Kai's on him, especially Johnny, who never took his eyes away from Daniel. It both excited and angered Daniel, and every time he threw another student down or got another point, it was like he was both bragging to impress and frustrate Johnny.</p>
<p>But Daniel was still nervous. He knew the Cobra's were cruel, but watching them fight, tension in their faces and muscles, he didn't think they would be like that in a tournament. But in fairness, tournaments were mostly fair game, and as long as nobody died, Cobra Kai could be as cruel and vindictive as they wanted. Daniel had the strangest feeling that there was going to be something more going down at this tournament than just a fight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The longer the tournament went on, and the closer Johnny and his friends were to semi-finals and finals, Johnny felt sicker and sicker.</p>
<p>When Bobby was called up to fight Daniel, and Kreese told him that he wanted Daniel “out of commission”, Johnny, for the first time in a long time, wanted to yell and throw up. He wanted to tell Kreese that this was crazy, that Bobby could win against Daniel fair and square, and that Johnny could also win fair and square. To injure Daniel, simply so that they could win? Was that what karate really was about? Was that what Cobra Kai was about? Johnny watched with tension as Bobby carefully went out onto the mat.</p>
<p>When Bobby knocked Daniel's knee out, Johnny turned his head to the side. He didn't want to see it. Watching Daniel writhed and shout in pain, Bobby losing his mind and apologizing profusely to Daniel, Daniel getting carried away on a stretcher. The joy Johnny should have felt hearing that he would win automatically if Daniel didn't show up in fifteen minutes was like salt in the wound. Johnny looked at Kreese, who was clapping, with a betrayed look.</p>
<p>Almost fifteen minutes had passed, and Johnny and Kreese were up in the centre, waiting for Johnny to be crowned the winner. Johnny stared into the crowd of people and thought of Daniel, and felt anger course through him at how much of a farce this was. How he was winning on account of a technicality. He knew Cobra Kai's never lose. But did you really win if you never actually fought?</p>
<p>But, either by a god who loved or hated Johnny, Daniel was announced to be back in action and would be fighting. Johnny felt his heart pick up and his head felt light. His breathing quickened, and a recess was quickly called while he went back to the side with his Cobra Kai's.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Johnny was always too self-centered and in his own head to really notice certain things about Daniel. Mostly important things. Like why Daniel never spoke a word to him. But luckily, Bobby wasn't. As the recess started and the finals would take place, Bobby pulled Johnny aside quickly and looked around before speaking in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Johnny, haven't you ever wondered why Daniel has never spoken a word to you?”</p>
<p>“What are you on, he speaks to me,” Johnny said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Never directly to you, he speaks about you and around you, but never to your face. Hasn't that ever occurred to you?” Bobby explained, frustrated that Johnny couldn't see what he did.</p>
<p>“Okay, why does that matter?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever wondered why this kid never has spoke a word to you, ever?” Bobby said slowly, hoping it would hit Johnny. Johnny furrowed his brows, looking at Bobby as if he grew another head. Bobby sighed, and dropped Johnny's arm. Fine, if this idiot wasn't going to get it, he'll learn the hard way.</p>
<p>Bobby didn't think the hard way would happen so soon.</p>
<p>Round one, Daniel had won the point. Johnny pushed him in retaliation. Round two, Daniel tripped him and Johnny hit the mat with his face, injuring his nose. A time out was called, and Johnny went over to Kreese, who cradled his head and wiped away the blood from his nose.</p>
<p>“Sweep the leg,” Kreese said, and Johnny felt the blood leave his face. His eyes widened as he searched his Sensei's face for anything that would suggest he was kidding. Bobby was already crushed with guilt about injuring Daniel, and now Johnny was going to have to use his injury to his unfair advantage? He didn't know how he felt about it. “Do you have a problem with that?!”</p>
<p>“No Sensei,” Johnny whispered, and he was then called back out onto the mat.</p>
<p>They fought again. Johnny, as he was taught, was merciless and came at Daniel with a fierceness that scared Daniel slightly. Daniel felt tempted to say something to him, maybe to throw him off and slow him down. Maybe if he knew, Johnny would go easy on him.</p>
<p>But that was wishful thinking. They could never be together. Not in this world, not in this life. They were enemies, competitors in a competition, only brought by because of Johnny and his friends insistence on making Daniel's life a misery.</p>
<p>They continued to fight, moving in a synchronized way, a way that only professional dancers with years of training gained. Johnny did everything he could. He chased after Daniel in an attempt to stomp him as he rolled away. He forced Daniel off the mat with consistent strikes and kicks.</p>
<p>After two points for Johnny, when Daniel, finally taking a page from Cobra Kai's playbook, began to retaliate and strike first, Daniel went for a kick. Johnny grabbed Daniel's leg, the one with his words on it, and in a moment of panic, Daniel fearing and worrying about losing that leg as well, shouted “no, please, don't, stop!” in a hurried shout. At that same moment, as Johnny prepared to elbow Daniel's trapped leg, Johnny saw the briefest bit of Daniel's words on his leg:</p>
<p>
  <em>punk</em>
</p>
<p>Just as what Daniel said to him hit him, and the realization of the word he saw on Daniel's leg, he felt his blood freeze. But it was too late. Johnny was already going for the strike, and he elbowed Daniel's knee. Daniel cried out as hot pain shot up his leg and he felt his body hit the ground.</p>
<p>Johnny threw Daniel's leg away as if it burned him as his heart clenched. <em>'Oh my fucking god. It couldn't be.'</em></p>
<p>He felt his head hurt and his eyes burn. He quickly called to the ref for a time out and rushed to the Cobra Kai's, ignoring Daniel as he rolled around in pain.</p>
<p>The Cobra Kai's were obviously concerned. Johnny, more than flushed in the face and his eyes shining, he trembled slightly, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Bobby asked, worried for his friend, but he had a feeling that he knew what had happened. The others, Jimmy, Tommy and Dutch butted in to see what was wrong, and Kreese stood by, his face impassive.</p>
<p>“H-he, holy shit, h-he—”</p>
<p>“He what Johnny? Did that little worm do something to you?!” Dutch asked, fists clenched. Johnny felt a defensive burn inside of him at Dutch's accusation and words.</p>
<p>“H-he didn't do anything!” Johnny said, glaring at the Cobra Kai's. “He just, he,” He paused, taking a breath, and looking at them with the most pained look in his eyes. The Cobra's were stunned. “He said my words,” Johnny whispered, and the boys all looked at him in shock.</p>
<p><em>'So I was right,'</em> Bobby thought, looking sadly over to Daniel who looked like his world was being shattered as well.</p>
<p>“W-what am I going to do?” Johnny whispered, looking to Kreese. The man uncrossed his arms, and with the same impassive face, placed his hands on Johnny's face.</p>
<p>“You defeat him,” Kreese whispered. “You end him.”</p>
<p>“Johnny, don't listen to him. Fight fair! Do what's right!” Bobby said, and even though Dutch and Jimmy didn't say anything to that, Tommy nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you going to listen to them, or to me? Do you know what this means? If LaRusso didn't say those words to you till now, that means he knew. And he didn't want you to know. That means, he doesn't care about you. And he never. Will,” Kreese spoke, punctuating his words, making sure to hit the heart of Johnny, the thing that Johnny had always said he feared about having his words. The others, mainly Bobby and Tommy, argued and tried to reason that Daniel obviously wouldn't want to be soulmates with someone who taunted and harassed him, but Johnny couldn't hear, his head feeling like it was underwater. “You're his enemy, and he is yours, and that will always be how it is. Now, go, and win,” Kreese spat. Johnny felt his blood grow hotter and thicker, as if filling with motor oil. He nodded and ripped away from Kreese to enter the ring. Bobby tried to run after Johnny, but he was stopped by Dutch and Jimmy. Bobby looked on desperately at the scene before him.</p>
<p>There was one more point to be won between them, and Johnny, filled with adrenaline, couldn't hear anything and didn't see anything beyond Daniel, beyond his words, what he said, his lies and his tricks, and this constant back and forth between them. It explained why Johnny felt so drawn to him, but he knew it didn't change a damn thing. Daniel had shown Johnny what he meant to him.</p>
<p>Daniel, eyes wide as Johnny stared him down, rose his arms up and prepared to do the crane kick. As the ref called the fight, Johnny rushed to him and Daniel executed the kick, knocking Johnny back and watching as he slammed to the ground. Now that the soul bond had been fulfilled on both their ends, Daniel internally winced as he felt the pain in Johnny's nose in his own.</p>
<p>But none of that matter, as the ref called that Daniel had won and Ali, his mother, and Miyagi rushed to him, screaming and cheering as other people began to lift Daniel as well. Johnny, feeling a conflicting sense of pride for the one who was supposed to be his and anger at his deceit, grabbed the trophy from the ref and handed it to Daniel, shouting “you're alright LaRusso!”. Their hands briefly touched on the trophy, and Daniel felt his stomach clench, shouting his thanks back as he was carried away and cheered. Johnny's hands tried to chase after Daniel's touch, but as Daniel got further away, his arms fell down to his sides. The arena was now quiet and mostly empty.</p>
<p>Johnny stood there, watching Daniel disappear into the crowd as the ref gave him his second place trophy. The trophy felt heavy in his hands, and his Cobra Kai's rushed up to him. Bobby patted him on the shoulder, giving Johnny a sympathetic look. They all went to the boys bathroom to change.</p>
<p>Outside the arena, Daniel was ecstatic, but he still felt empty inside. It was easy to ignore the bond when it was only Johnny who had said the words, but now that Daniel had fulfilled his part of it, he felt inexplicably drawn to him, and all his senses were more heightened. He could fully feel thoughts and memories and ideas float in his head that weren't his, appearing and disappearing like smoke, and he could feel a heavy sadness weigh in his chest that wasn't just his.</p>
<p>As Daniel and Mr. Miyagi spoke, Daniel relatively happy about his win, they got to Miyagi's car. Suddenly, Daniel felt that there was something wrong, a tug and pull from his bond, and looked over to see Johnny standing there in front of Kreese.</p>
<p>“That sucks, I did my best!” Johnny said.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Kreese spat, and Johnny waved his trophy around in frustration.</p>
<p>“I said I did my best!” Johnny retaliated, and Kreese shot back.</p>
<p>“You're nothing, you lost, you're a loser!”</p>
<p>“No, you're the loser man,” Johnny said, and Kreese looked at Johnny stunned.</p>
<p>“Oh, I'm the loser huh?” Kreese asked, and Johnny agreed while Kreese grabbed the trophy and broke it into pieces, stunning the other Cobra Kai's around them. “Now who's the loser?”</p>
<p>“You know, you're really sick man,” Johnny said, as the realization struck him and his face scrunched up in disgust.</p>
<p>“I'm sick? At least I'm not the one with a fag for a soulmate! It would have been better if we kept your fairy ass to the side and let Brown go! At least he wouldn't have lost!”</p>
<p>“Fuck you! I'm not a fag, and it's not my fault! That little twerp didn't tell me nothing!” Johnny spat, and Daniel hung his head a little in shame. </p>
<p>“Couldn't even hurt your little boyfriend, could you? That's why you lost, you're such a pansy! You're the sick one! Maybe you should go and join your little twink boyfriend, then you can go around and get other people sick with your illness!” Kreese said, hitting Johnny with every word and phrase. Johnny stumbled back a little, resisting the urge to cry or vomit. Dutch turned his head away from the scene.</p>
<p>Kreese pushed Johnny. When Johnny defended himself, Kreese pulled him into a headlock and began to choke him. Daniel immediately ran out to help Johnny.</p>
<p>Bobby quickly moved to pull Kreese off but the man elbowed him away, and as Daniel approached, Tommy tried to stop Kreese as well but was backhanded to the ground. Daniel, followed by Mr. Miyagi, confronted Kreese.</p>
<p>“Oh, you're little boyfriend is here to save you. Pathetic,” Kreese spat, and Johnny struggled even more, his face getting redder by the minute.</p>
<p>“Let him go!” Daniel said, his confidence overstating his ability. There was no way he was going to take on a trained Sensei, he wasn't ready for that. Bullies were one thing, but an adult with strength and training and years behind him was a different story.</p>
<p>“Oh, you're going to defend him? How cute,” Kreese said, and Daniel only felt angrier.</p>
<p>“Let Johnny go!” Daniel tried again, hoping that he conveyed some sort of rage to Kreese. The man simply laughed, and with that, Daniel shoved his trophy into Bobby and ripped Kreese off of Johnny, pulling the boy to him and away from Kreese.</p>
<p>Johnny, delirious and dizzy from the blood loss to his brain, could only feel the pull and sensation of <em>DanielDanielDaniel</em> in his body and simply moved closer to where his body was calling him, collapsing slightly on top of Daniel. Kreese glared at Daniel and Daniel did his best to hold Johnny while Johnny was relying on his bond with Daniel to stay semi-conscious.</p>
<p>Bobby, luckily, pulled Johnny away and while Johnny whined at the loss of his other half, Bobby knew this was only because of the connection and delirium. Once Johnny returned to normal, there wasn't likely going to be a sweet reunion for the two, but in his heart he hoped so. Many people never met their soulmates, and the two of them were so lucky to have that chance, but in this time, in this age? Maybe not.</p>
<p>Kreese raised his fists, preparing to strike, and Daniel felt a wave of panic as Kreese threw the first punch. Daniel simply ducked and kneed Kreese in the stomach, causing the man to double over in pain. Daniel threw himself back from Kreese and knew he wouldn't get another shot that lucky.</p>
<p>Luckily, Mr. Miyagi came in to save the day, and easily threw Kreese down, giving a whole speech about no mercy and how it was for the weak, the same one Kreese always gave. Before Daniel and the other could watch Mr. Miyagi literally murder Kreese before their eyes, he simply honked the man on the nose and winked at Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel let out a sigh of relief as Kreese fell to the ground, and Daniel turned his attention to Johnny, who was now sitting down solemnly, staring at a piece of his broken trophy. Bobby gently handed back Daniel back his trophy.</p>
<p>“He needs you,” Bobby mouthed, and Daniel softened, kneeling down and sitting on the pavement next to Johnny. He looked up at Mr. Miyagi, about to explain.</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Miyagi understand. Focus on soulmate now,” he said, causing Daniel and Johnny to flush and for the other boys to bristle in embarrassment. The man walked over to his car and proceeded to wait for Daniel.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke. The other Cobra's stood around them, keeping watch, even Dutch and Jimmy joined in as they all neutrally watched Daniel and Johnny sitting on the pavement.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you say anything?” Johnny asked, looking up at Daniel with blank eyes, still fingering a bit of the broken trophy. Daniel sighed. “H-how long did you know?” he asked, eyes softening and tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Since the first time we met. When you said—”</p>
<p>“Don't touch that punk,” Johnny finished breathlessly, and Daniel nodded. Daniel reached down for his pant leg and lifted it, showing off the dark blocky letters that have been with him since he was ten. Johnny's eyes went wide, and there was quiet gasps and breaths drawn from the other Cobra's, as if they couldn't believe it till now too. Johnny felt like he was in a dream this whole time, but now, it felt real. He hesitantly move his hand forward, but stopped himself. “Can I touch it?” his eyes were wide on Daniel's. Daniel nodded hesitantly.</p>
<p>Johnny gently pressed his fingers to the words. Daniel hissed as they began to warm and Johnny could feel it as well.</p>
<p>“Is that why you said nothing back?” Johnny asked, looking up at Daniel. The boy nodded, bringing his pant leg back down. Johnny dropped his head again, staring at the ground. The rough pattern of the ground soothed him in a way as everything quickly moved around him.</p>
<p>“I mean, I can't blame ya,” Bobby spoke gently, trying not to ruin the very fragile and intense moment the two were having. “If my soulmate told me to basically fuck off and pushed me, I would be pissed too.” That earned Bobby a small smile from Daniel. Bobby smiled as well.</p>
<p>“So, what does this mean? Do we now have to leave Danielle here alone?” Jimmy snorted, and Bobby and Johnny turned their heads to glare at him. “Okay fine, geez.”</p>
<p>“I don't know what this means. I mean, I don't even know if you guys are okay with this or even if, you know, you wanna be my soulmate,” Daniel said to Johnny, who looked up at him again.</p>
<p>“I don't know,” Johnny admitted. Johnny couldn't even say he disliked Daniel, especially with all his messy feelings. Johnny found himself with some respect for the boy. Daniel had a sort of snark and charm to him that intrigued Johnny, since he never really met someone who was like that. He kind of liked it, even if he would never say so.</p>
<p>“Maybe, we should take this slow?” Daniel suggested. He already had time to process and control the power of the bond, but he knew that the completion of the bond was overpowering Johnny and making him very susceptible. It could make them powerful, if used properly, but Daniel knew that Johnny would feel weak at the mercy of it.</p>
<p>Johnny, already leaning closer to Daniel as if always wanting to touch him but restraining himself, nodded absentmindedly. Bobby put a heavy hand on Johnny's shoulder, startling him back to life.</p>
<p>“Johnny, you gotta stay with Daniel for a bit. You've fulfilled the other half of the bond, so you're gonna need all the time with him that you need to recuperate. Are you alright?” Bobby explained, and Johnny nodded dizzily, leaning his head against Daniel's shoulder and closing his eyes, drifting off.</p>
<p>Daniel felt a sting of shame as Bobby's words washed over him. He was about to leave before even spending a significant amount of time with Johnny, and that would have been detrimental to Johnny. It depended from person to person, for some it made them so depressed they would be driven to suicide but others would have various extreme negative reactions. Knowing Johnny, he probably would have been so angry he would have most likely hurt others or himself if Daniel wasn't there.</p>
<p>Again, since Daniel had time to process the forming bond, he could handle most of his emotions, but his side of the bond was still an open wound, so he was still very sensitive and having Johnny this close to him in a calm setting made the bond sing brightly.</p>
<p>“Wait, but—” Bobby spoke, and then he looked at Daniel. Bobby seemed to have a good sixth sense, as if he knew what Daniel was thinking. <em>'Bobby would make a good preacher or caretaker in the future,'</em> Daniel thought.</p>
<p>“You didn't spend any time with Johnny when he formed the bond on your side, you...holy shit. Are <em>you</em> okay?” Bobby asked, his eyes a little wide. The other boys shifted as they also realized that their taunting and bullying, especially accompanied by Johnny, could have driven Daniel to his possible death, and the weight of their possible consequences began to dawn onto them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I managed. It took some time. It wasn't easy, ya know, being rejected by him constantly. The bond on my end is still frayed, but hopefully this'll keep Johnny fine and help me.”</p>
<p>“Man, I am so, so sorry we did this. If we had known, if any of us had known—” Bobby began and Daniel stopped him.</p>
<p>“It would have done nothing. I didn't want to earn your respect simply by forcing you since I'm Johnny's soulmate. Plus, hopefully, if Johnny gets better, I can maybe distance myself from him and possibly find a way to break the bond—”</p>
<p>“What, are you fucking crazy?” Dutch exclaimed, speaking for the first time since he came outside, “You're gonna fuck Johnny up so you can what? Get rid of him and the bond?”</p>
<p>“That's not what he means Dutch! Lay off!” Bobby exclaimed, turning back to Daniel. “You don't mean that, do you?” he said desperately.</p>
<p>“Why? Isn't this better? Johnny deserves someone else, someone, I don't know, not me. It wouldn't work, we're from two different worlds.”</p>
<p>“But that's not an excuse to potentially kill both of yourselves to get rid of a bond!”</p>
<p>“Well hopefully only one of us dies,” Daniel said, and the others looked at him with shock and confusion.</p>
<p>“Are you insane? You'd risk your life to get rid of the bond? Why?” Bobby said, seeing through Daniel's plan. “No fucking way, I'm not risking losing either of you so you can call yourself the fucking hero man, fuck that. I'm still beating myself up for injuring you Daniel, I'm not gonna watch you try and kill yourself or my best friend, capiche?” Daniel paused, shocked by the intensity of Bobby's words and conviction.</p>
<p>“It would probably be good if you two stayed with each other as long as possible, the lack of connection is probably creating this breakage in the bond,” Jimmy spoke. “It'll help you get rid of these crazy ideas from your brain and clear Johnny's mind. Plus, spending more time would force you two to get along at least, so there's that.”</p>
<p>“I just... I hate how the bond forces you to be with someone, even if your relationship is...complicated,” Daniel says, and Bobby sighs.</p>
<p>“I get it man, but sometimes the universe knows better than we do,” Jimmy said, and Daniel didn't have anything to say to that.</p>
<p>Johnny, however, was tired and his head hurt, and everyone was talking too loud and he just wanted to press up against Daniel, feel as much of him as he possibly could. “Daniel,” he breathed, opening his eyes and lifting his head as he rubbed his sore, raw throat.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Daniel said, moving to sit on his knees as he gently touched Johnny's shoulder. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“No, my fucking throat hurts and I'm tired. Also, I can't stop thinking about you,” he said, and Daniel sucked in a breath, while the others watched cautiously. The first time Johnny admitted to the reality of the bond, to his own conflicting feelings ever since he met Daniel.</p>
<p>“I...couldn't stop thinking about you too. But partly because I thought you were going to kill me,” Daniel teased, his throat tightening up as Johnny let out the smallest of huffs.</p>
<p>“You kinda deserved it,” Johnny said, and Daniel laughed, pressing his hand more into Johnny's shoulder. Johnny had never felt lighter in his life. He also really, really wanted to kiss Daniel, even though it would be insanely strange to do after he got beat in a fight and got choked out by his—now former—Sensei. But he really wanted to. He knew it was just the bond talking though. It wasn't that Daniel looked like an angel, with his sun bandana and white gi clashing against his dark hair and skin, looking down at Johnny as if he finally just saw him for the first time, with that cheesy grin on his face. It wasn't that. No way.</p>
<p>It was all cool.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Because of the bond, Johnny and Daniel were forced to spend more time together. The two constantly complained about it, because their mind still had stronger precedent over the heart, but they didn't exactly have a choice (and if you asked them honestly, even without the soulbond, it was bound to happen anyway).</p>
<p>And it was hard. The two had such a tense rivalry that sometimes things devolved into shouting matching and fist fights, but luckily for them and unfortunately for Johnny's friends, they were now in the position of both making sure Daniel and Johnny didn't get shit for being soulmates and babysitting duty. </p>
<p>Mr. Miyagi was great help for Daniel, because Daniel had often had questions like "how to deal with an annoying ass soulmate", which often made Mr. Miyagi laugh, but the man often helped Daniel channeled his thoughts and feelings more productively. It made Daniel swell with pride and happiness when he tried doing another breathing or mind exercise to help calm him or Johnny down, and he saw the positive effect it had on Johnny. It forced the two to communicate, but not always verbally.</p>
<p>Sometimes, there was peace. Johnny once rolled up to school with his friends and quickly moved to find Daniel, grabbing the boy's hand tightly in his own and pressing his side up against Daniel's, relaxing ever so slightly. Daniel even felt his own body release tension he didn't know he had.</p>
<p>Other times, the two would just sit next to each other, heads on each other's shoulders. They would often just talk. Getting to know each other, helping the other out if they needed. It was a tentative, careful friendship, and everyone else seemed to be less on edge as it formed.</p>
<p>One day, Johnny showed up at Daniel's house for the first time, and the two laying on Daniel's bed, with Johnny's head in Daniel's lap. Daniel had gently placed his hand on Johnny's head as Johnny was going over his English notes.</p>
<p>Johnny then put the notebook down, and then closed his eyes. He opened his mind and went searching for Daniel. Daniel felt the tug of his own mind and opened it, feeling first a quick rush of Johnny's random memories and thoughts, but it eventually calmed where Daniel could hear Johnny speaking to him.</p>
<p>“Daniel?” The voice in Daniel's head was tentative.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Daniel paused.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For being my soulmate.”</p>
<p>“I didn't make you my soulmate dude,” Daniel scoffed, and he heard Johnny's laugh tinkle in his head like bells.</p>
<p>“I know. But regardless, thank you.”</p>
<p>Johnny opened his eyes to look at Daniel, giving him the barest hint of a smile. All Daniel, who was drowning the vast blue of Johnny's eyes, could do was smile back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Sorry, no kiss, but I promise I have other stuff coming out that will have more kissing. I struggled with how I would end this, but I think having them move their relationship in the right direction was a good idea. I've gone over this story like a hundred times and I am still not satisfied with it, but ya know what, who cares?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>